


A Promise Kept

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Kings AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: Michael was his knight, and his whole world.Ryan was his King, and his life.They had one promise- to follow the other wherever.(Prompt Fill!)





	A Promise Kept

“My King, I love you.”

Their faces were inches apart, and Ryan stared down at the younger man as the words left his mouth. Michael’s soft brown eyes were shaking a bit, and Ryan could tell he was fighting back tears. His face always got hard when he was trying not to cry, and his lips would turn in just the slightest.

Michael, his knight. His lover. His whole world. Ryan put a smile on his face and brought his hand up to Michael’s own face, letting his shaky fingers brush against Michael’s smooth skin. Nothing in the world mattered to him, nothing, other than Michael’s beautiful face.

“I love you too, Michael.” Ryan replied, his voice strained. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, and he felt a dribble of something drip down his chin. He saw the way Michael’s face shifted and knew it was blood.

Michael stepped back then, pulling not only himself but also his sword away from Ryan. The wound that was left in Ryan’s chest was small, but it was deep. Michael’s sword, cut from the finest diamond Ryan could get his hands on, was sharper than any in the land. Ryan felt the blood start to stain his clothes, he heard the blood hit the floor, and he knew this was the end.

He fell to his knees and the world around him came back. He could see the court around him, staring in shock as their great King fell. There had been rumors floating around the castle that the King was going to be betrayed, to be thrusted out of his place on the throne. Ryan never believed it would happen, nor did he think it would happen at the hands of the one he loved the most.

His body was weak, but he wasn’t feeling pain. The shock from Michael’s betrayal must have been more than he could handle. He looked down at the ground and took in all the blood that was puddling around him, staining the white tile and flooding down the cracks that separated them. His vision grew blurry, and he fell backwards finally, with a thud so pathetic you would have never imagined it came from a King.

“Execute the traitor.” He heard a voice then, quivering and full of pain, and his eyes fought to stay open. He tried to speak, to scream out, to try and tell them to leave Michael alone. He knew that Geoff probably was in just as much shock as he was, and that Michael had to perish. Ryan didn’t want Michael to go like this though, but his body didn’t comply, and no noise left him.

Michael didn’t run, he simply stared up at the man who had called for his execution. Geoff’s eyes were sad. He shook his head at Michael, who did it right back in return. Geoff’s face flashed with realization, something Ryan didn’t understand. He waved his hand though, his face tightening up as he clearly held back tears. The guards in the room drew their bows and aimed for Michael, who simply took his place, kneeling at his King’s feet.

Ryan heard the arrows strike the one he loved, one after another, and then felt Michael’s body fall onto him. He brought his hand, slowly, and placed it in Michael’s hair. Then, he slipped away.

\--

Ryan could remember the day he met Michael like it was the back of his hand. It wasn’t long after he’d become King, after the sudden death of his mother that thrusted him to the throne. He was young, and dumb, and trying everything he could to become a respected King. One his people could trust, one that would be looked up to for years to follow. Doing everything meant meeting a lot of people: including all the knights of his kingdom. There were many bright, shiny young knights who wanted nothing more than to prove themselves to their newly crowned King so they could work their way up to the highest positions in his court.

It was raining that day, a hard downpour that left a cool feeling in the air around them. They were outside but protected from the elements by the roof of the sparring arena. Ryan sat and watched as the knights went at one another, trying to prove who was the best. He wasn’t very much into it, finding himself drifting off as he thought about whatever book he was reading before he was forced outside to watch the spectacle. That all changed when Michael stepped up.

Something about the way the young man held himself, with such confidence and pride, stuck Ryan’s eyes on him. His hair was longer at the time, fluffy and untamed like a mane. He pulled his helmet on and drew his sword, facing his opponent with no fear. Ryan watched with baited breath as he attacked, not holding back, and won without a single strike being laid on him.

“Just like young Jones.” He heard one of the older knights speak up and turned his ear to catch the conversation.

“Aye, he’s the prodigy he claimed to be. They’ve got the fighting blood, the Jones’ do. I wouldn’t be surprised if he were in the King’s highest ranks before the end of the year.” A second knight said, and Ryan felt a smile part his face. He knew he had to pick at least one knight as his royal guard- that was the main point of the dreary event. If this Jones turned out to be like they were saying, he knew his choice was made.

“Geoff?” He whispered to his advisor, who quickly lifted his head from where it was rested on his hand, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Your majesty?” Geoff muttered, leaning in close to talk. Geoff was his best friend, and the second Ryan took the throne, he waited not a moment to put Geoff in his most trusted position. They had grown up together, learning and maturing at the same pace. Ryan would place his life in Geoff’s hands any day.

“This young knight, who is fighting now… Jones? I think he’s the one I’d like to be my guard.” Ryan said, not taking his eyes off the freckled man as he fought against now his third opponent, on a winning streak.

“Jones? Alright, that seems fair. I’ve heard good things about him… His father was a knight under your mother, I believe. Died fighting, though, in the great Plains war.” Geoff called one of the elder knights over to tell him about Ryan’s choice, “I figured you’d see him, and want him. He’s young and handsome, huh?”

“Very. Of course, Geoff, that is not all I’m searching for.” Ryan replied, and his friend laughed.

“Whatever you wish to tell yourself, your majesty.”  

Ryan sat on that, his eyes still focused on Michael. His choice felt almost perfect- a prodigy of a knight who served his mother, who died fighting for their kingdom? A very handsome one, none the less. Michael was perfect, and Ryan was excited to meet the other man and have him at his side at all times.

Michael finally fell to a much older knight, who only went out to finally knock him down. He took his loss with a grain of salt, laughing and taking the hand that was extended to him by the victor. He dusted himself off and turned to Ryan, giving him a small bow and a grin so full of life that Ryan’s breath caught in his throat.

Ryan had to sit through the rest of the fighting before his choice could be finalized, but he knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind. No other knight that came before him gave him such the feelings as Michael did. He felt the minutes tick by, prepared more with every passing to meet Michael.

It finally came to an end, and the young knights all lined up for the one to be chosen. Nobody even seemed surprised when Michael’s name was called, and the young man shot his friends a cocky smile before stepping up to Ryan to kneel at his feet and accept his new position.

“Sir Michael Jones of Jersey, do you accept the position of Royal Guard to our King, James Ryan Haywood?” Geoff asked, and Ryan looked down at Michael. Their eyes locked for the first time, and he was sucked right into the deep brown orbs. Michael seemed just as entranced with him, and a second passed before he spoke.

“I accept, Sir Ramsey.” He said quickly, bowing his head to Ryan. Geoff waved his hand and those around clapped as Ryan extended his hand to Michael for him to take and kiss, ensuring his loyalty. The younger man had no hesitation, and Ryan shivered as his much rougher hand slid into his own before pulling it to his lips and laying the gentlest of kisses.

The rain around them pounded down harder, and the wind whisked Michael’s hair around his face. Ryan took him in, not wanting this moment to come to an end at all. He then remembered that Michael would be by his side forever now, and again smiled. The young man returned it, and they were sealed in each other.

\--

“Good morning, my King.” Michael greeted him the same way every morning when Ryan would leave his room, standing next to his throne with a shit eating grin that made Ryan’s stomach just do flips. When Michael cleaned up, Ryan’s lust for him only grew deeper. In royal armor, freshly cut and shaven, Michael looked like some sort of God. The light he gave off was deep and fulfilling. Ryan never once regretted making him his guard. Having him close, every single day, was a gift.

“Good morning, Michael.” Ryan replied, glancing around the room to assure it was empty before touching Michael’s cheek and leaning in close to him.

“Did you miss me last night?” Michael teased, their lips barely inches apart. From the day Michael became his knight, the two of them became one. That first evening Ryan had Michael in his bed, and it was one of the most wonderful experiences he’d ever had. Unfortunately, their relationship had to stay secret- so they could not spend every night in each other’s arms.

“Of course, I missed you. Every second we’re apart I miss you.” Ryan laughed, finally placing their lips together. Michael smiled into the kiss, his hand curling up where it rested on Ryan’s chest.

“You’re a sap.” Michael replied, gently nipping at Ryan’s bottom lip. Ryan snorted and pressed his hands against Michael’s cheeks, squeezing just enough to make his lips purse out.

“I’m your sap. Don’t you forget.” Ryan kissed the pursed lips quickly, and Michael let out a long laugh that filled Ryan’s heart. He couldn’t take his eyes off the wonderful man before him, but as the doors behind him opened, he was quick to pull away from Michael and face whoever it was.

“Geoff. Good morning.” He smiled at the other man, and Michael bowed to him slightly. Geoff just stared at them, his hands resting on his hips. Ryan knew that he knew, but he kept his mouth shut. Ryan would do the same for him, if he was sleeping around with someone he shouldn’t. Of course, Geoff didn’t have to follow such intense rules- but Ryan knew it was the thought that counted.

“People are arriving. Are you two ready?” He asked, which roughly translated to ‘get the fuck off of each other and act professional’ in Geoff. Ryan nodded at him and flashed a smile, sitting down in his throne. Michael took his spot beside him, holding back a giggle.

\--

“Michael?”

It was late, very late. The moon was up high in the sky, but it was full and bright. It casted a perfect light on where Michael was asleep in his bed, a tossed mess from thrashing around in the summer heat. He sat up when he heard his name, rubbing his eyes and blinking. A smile spread across his face when he saw Ryan enter the room.

“My King, it is late… You should be in bed.” He said, but didn’t mean a word of it. Ryan could hear the excitement in his voice as Ryan got closer to him.

“I’m fine. It is too hot to sleep.” Ryan whispered, moving close to the bed but not sitting down- he had a present for Michael, and he kept it tucked behind his back so that the younger couldn’t get a glimpse. Michael noticed, and he made a small noise and sat up on his knees.

“You’ve got something for me.” Michael grinned, trying to peak between Ryan’s legs to see what it was.

“You’ve got a wandering eye. Shouldn’t I be the object of your desires, Michael?” Ryan asked, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. Michael rolled his eyes.

“It is hard, my King, when you’ve clearly got something for me, behind your back.” Michael replied, sticking his tongue out a bit. Ryan let out a laugh and shook his head before pulling the object out from behind him and watching to see how Michael reacted. Nothing was better than seeing his eyes light up the way they did.

“A new sword! My King, you didn’t have to, I could have made it myself!” Michael gasped, taking the sword from Ryan’s hands, and staring at it. The diamond blade glistened in the moonlight, casting streaks on the walls around them.

“I wanted to. You have been talking about needing a new sword for months now. I want to see you happy, Michael. It’s made from the finest diamond, designed by an expert forger. I wanted the best for you.” Ryan waved his hand around before placing it on Michael’s cheek and tilting his head up, “All I ask for is a kiss, in return.”

“Oh, any day, my King.” Michael grinned, placing the sword down before pulling Ryan down to smash their faces together. They tumbled onto the bed together, Ryan quickly getting atop Michael and pressing him into the mattress, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“Promise me something, Michael.” He whispered into the younger man’s ear, kissing the skin around it.

“Anything, Ryan.” Michael replied, the use of his name sending shivers down Ryan’s spine. It was only said in intimate moments like this one, and every time he heard the word leave Michael’s perfect lips, it was like he was hearing it for the first time.

“If my time on this earth ends… Follow me. My mother suffered for years after the death of my father… I couldn’t imagine that. If you were left here, without me, or I without you… We must be together. Maybe in a better place, we wouldn’t have to hide.” Ryan let his thoughts spill out- it had been on his mind constantly.

“I promise,” There was no hesitation in Michael’s voice, “I love you. We won’t ever be apart. Nothing, nothing could keep me away from you. It is my duty to protect you. How could I leave you?”

Ryan smiled and quickly pressed another kiss to Michael’s mouth, pulling him up so they were both sitting, the moonlight basking around them. Michael returned the joyful expression before resting his head against Ryan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“My King, I love you.” He said.

“I love you too, Michael.”

They fell back on the bed together, and Ryan pulled the covers over them as he took Michael’s clothes off. He was in bliss.

\--

Michael was young. He knew that. Many people looked down on him because of his young age, for being so high up in the King’s eyes. He never much cared about them, though. He knew he deserved to be where he was. He would do anything for his King, anything. He loved Ryan more than he’d ever loved anything. To just be Ryan’s was more than enough for him; nobody could take that feeling from him.

It was his job, his royal duty, to protect Ryan at all costs. He would die for his King, if he had to. Nothing would stop him. So when he heard of an inside job brewing to remove Ryan from power, his guard was risen higher than ever before. Ryan didn’t seem worried enough about it- he waved the ‘silly rumor’ off like it was nothing.

“Plenty of people say things they don’t mean,” Ryan said to him, “On their high horse. It won’t come to be.”

Michael had wished those words were true. He wished many things, as the truth fell further into his lap. It was a dark, stormy night. Michael had rolled out of bed, the rolling thunder making sleep hard and his bladder screaming for release. He made his way down the dark halls, his fingers brushing against the cool stone walls, when he heard voices speaking softly.

Curiosity was too much, and he crept slowly towards where the voices were coming from, finding himself outside of Geoff’s door. It was opened just a crack, and Michael pressed himself against the wall next to it to listen in.

“…suspects nothing. He’s so trusting of you. How could he not know, after all this time? Is he truly blind to your looks?” A voice Michael did not know spoke, and he tried to peak in to catch a glance of who it was. A young man, probably his age, stood not far from the door. He had fluffy, brown hair, and was dressed in all black. An intruder. He reached his hand for his sword, but cursed to himself when he realized he had left it in his room.

“Of course he trusts me. I’ve lived here since I was a child, Gavin. He has no reason not to trust me. He believes I am the son of a noble…” Geoff muttered. He was sitting by the open window, staring off into the storm. His friend grabbed his shoulders and gave him a smile.

“Prince Ramsey of the Plains, your kingdom will be yours again soon. The poison will take affect soon. Ryan will be none the wiser, we know that. An illness, they’ll all think. Eating away at his flesh. Nothing nobody can do for him.” Gavin said, and Michael’s heart sunk into his stomach with every word.

“I wish you could have found a less… Awful potion.” Geoff muttered, turning to look at Gavin with a hard frown, “Ryan had nothing to do with his mother’s war. We were babies. I should have just told him who I was, instead of going along with this dreadful plan.”

There was sincere regret in Geoff’s voice, but Michael was too blinded with rage to pay attention to it. How could Geoff betray Ryan like this? Ryan trusted him with his life, with his whole being. Geoff was his best friend, and he was going to murder him in such a hideous way.

He wanted to burst into the room and shove Geoff out of the window, but he knew it would do no good. His friend most likely had a weapon on him, and with none himself, he’d stand little a chance. Above all, no matter what he did, Ryan would still suffer a painful death.

“Ryan would have never given you the plains back. You’re his advisor. He’d ask you, ‘what more do you want?’ and you’d be too chicken shit to tell him. Geoff, this is it. This is our chance to get our kingdom back. Now we just wait, and in a few months, it will all be yours. No heir, no Queen, it will fall to you, and no one will know.” Gavin assured him, and Geoff just gave a weak grunt in return.

Michael couldn’t listen anymore. He tore away from the wall and rushed back to his room, breathing hard and trying not to scream. How could this be happening? Ryan didn’t deserve this fate. He was a good King, a better man. He knew that, _Geoff_ knew that and yet he’d still gone along with some plot to murder him.

Michael sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands, tears dripping down onto his palms and sliding down his arms. It was his job to protect Ryan, and there was no way he was going to let his King suffer like this. He had a promise to him. A promise he would keep.

\--

The throne room was packed that day. Faces were everywhere, talking excitedly about the speech Ryan planned to give on what their plans were for the plains. Though his mother had acquired them in the war years ago, nothing yet had been done. Ryan had been working hard since he’d first taken the throne to figure out the best way to use the land.

Michael stood silently beside the throne, his eyes dusting across the crowd. He knew that this day would be the one he had to do it. There had to be witnesses to this. As much as he hated Geoff, he knew that Ryan would want him to have the throne, even with the betrayal. Ryan was soft, and Geoff was his best friend. He’d find a million reasons to forgive Geoff.

Geoff was on the other side of the throne, staring at the crowd himself with an unreadable expression. Michael caught himself glaring at the man, pain burning in his chest. This was all his damn fault. Geoff must have felt the eyes burning into the side of his head, because he turned to Michael and seemed taken aback by the younger man’s deadly look.

Michael turned his head back to the crowd as Ryan stood up to speak, and the room grew silent. Ryan smiled down at them before starting his speech.

“Years ago, my mother waged a war against the Plain Kingdom. She had a lust for their land, something that our bountiful kingdom did not need… The Haywood’s tend to bite of more than they can chew,” he laughed at his own joke, and Michael felt sick to the stomach, “As the King of the Mountain Kingdom, I’ve made a choice that will probably have my mother rolling in her grave.”

Ryan paused his speech to turn to the side and cough. He’d been coughing a lot lately, and blamed it on the rainy weather. Michael knew that it was far from that. The weather had nothing to do with his deteriorating health. It was a storm in a much different form.

“We are going to give the plains back to their rightful owners. We know very well there is an heir to the Plains floating around somewhere. We’ll release a decree, that if he or she wishes to prove herself, they can come to me. If they do prove who they are, then we will work together to ensure our kingdoms can profit together.” Ryan finished with a smile, and Michael’s stomach twisted so tight he almost couldn’t breathe.

He turned his head to Geoff, who was staring at Ryan with a pale, shocked face. His hands were slacked at his sides and shaking, and Michael watched a tear streak down his face. The crowd applauded, and Ryan turned back to the throne with a pleased look on his face.

Michael couldn’t live with it anymore. He didn’t wait a second before stepping forward and pulling his sword out, shoving it straight into Ryan’s chest. The crowd let out startled gasps and screams, and Ryan’s face twisted to pure confusion as he looked down at Michael.

Michael tried to say it all with his eyes. Tried to tell Ryan that he had to do this, to tell him there was nothing more that he could do. When he wasn’t sure if that was enough, he forced a small smile and whispered five words,

“My King, I love you.”


End file.
